Bad, bad son
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: [Aventures, après l'épisode 15 de la saison 2] Théo a changé, ça semble être une évidence. Et après cette confrontation enfin terminée avec les buveurs de chair, il est temps pour lui de s'expliquer avec Viktor. Enfin c'est ce que le plus vieux espère en tout cas.


Hello!

Bon... Autant vous prévenir de suite, cette fanfic risque d'être étrange mais n'y voyez aucun propos sexuel. Y'en a vraiment pas éè Promis.

 **Warning:** Une certaine violence. Donc c'est à vos risques et périls, vous risquer d'être choqués.

 **Disclaim:** Aucun des persos ne m'appartient, ils appartiennent au cast d'Aventures tout comme l'univers leur appartient aussi. (Et heureusement j'ai envie de dire D:)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

La sécurité du campement était relative mais au moins, nos Aventuriers avaient quelque part où se reposer. Heureusement qu'Eden avait fait fuir les buveurs de chair, sinon ils auraient tous étés morts à l'heure qu'il est. Grunlek était plus que fier de sa meilleure amie qu'il couvrait de bisous et de câlins tandis que Shinddha regardait ça avec dégoût. Bob était, accompagné de Bragg et d'Arkana, occupé à interroger les deux femmes qui étaient restées avec eux. Loin d'eux, à l'écart, se trouvait Théo, assis sous un arbre, espérant que personne ne viendrait l'embêter ici. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait soigné Bragg, mais là aujourd'hui, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Le Paladin, qui était occupé à regarder fixement un oiseau dans le ciel, sentit soudainement une présence derrière lui. Il l'a reconnut sans difficultés.

- **Tu vas m'observer longtemps comme ça?** Grogna le jeune homme.

 **-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.** Répondit calmement Viktor qui apparut enfin dans son champ de vision.

Théo n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de tourner son regard vers l'autre homme et de le fixer, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci l'observait, sans sourire, sans montrer une quelconque émotion. Cela joua sur les nerfs de l'Inquisiteur qui soupira avant de se redresser avec l'intention de rejoindre le groupe pour ne pas avoir à affronter l'interrogatoire de celui qui avait été comme un second père pour lui.

Alors qu'il lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir, une main attrapa son poignet, l'empêchant de bouger. Il se tourna avec colère vers Viktor:

- **Lâche moi!** Ordonna t-il.

- **Non.** Répondit calmement le plus vieux. Théo tenta de le repousser mais, peu importe sa force, il ne faisait pas le poids face à l'autre inquisiteur. Quand il comprit ça, il arrêta de se débattre, boudeur. Viktor le tira vers lui assez sèchement avant de le relâcher. Le jeune homme fut obligé de lever les yeux vers l'autre, ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot, se contentant de se fixer.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux?** Demanda férocement l'Aventurier.

Viktor posa sa main sur son épaule, lui montrant ainsi qu'il ne pourrait pas tenter de s'enfuir.

- **Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu as soigné Bragg.**

Sa phrase était littéralement un ordre, il ne laissait pas le choix à Théo qui pourtant secoua la tête de droite à gauche, indiquant ainsi qu'il n'avait aucune intention de répondre à cet ordre. Le visage de Viktor sembla se durcir, il avait l'air de plus en plus énervé.

 **-Réponds.**

Cette fois-ci, sa voix semblait horriblement calme en contraste avec l'expression sur son visage. Le Paladin ne se laissa cependant pas impressionner, il l'avait déjà vu comme ça, même si c'était plutôt avec des ennemis qu'il se comportait ainsi. I l croisa donc les bras, défiant le plus vieux du regard, sans aucune intention de lui répondre. Viktor sembla attendre et un court temps de silence passa ainsi avant que l'aîné ne réagisse. Il soupira, apparemment résigné à l'idée que Théo ne veuille rien lui dire de lui-même.

 **-Tu ne veux donc rien dire?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Bien.** Dit-il enfin. Le jeune inquisiteur crut comprendre que l'autre allait le laisser tranquille alors il s'apprêta à partir. Mais bien sûr, ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple. La main sur son épaule se resserra avant de la lâcher et d'attraper avec force son poignet à la place. Théo eut mal mais ne dit rien, il fut soudainement tiré par Viktor qui s'était mis à avancer loin du campement. Il marcha sur quelques mètres en traînant l'inquisiteur qui protestait derrière. Lorsqu'il trouva qu'ils étaient assez loin des autres, il s'arrêta et lâcha enfin Théo qui continuait de se débattre pour échapper à la poigne de l'autre inquisiteur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose que déjà, le plus vieux s'était assis sur un gros rocher et l'avait allongé sur ses genoux, sa tête était dans le vide et ses pieds touchaient par terre. Viktor attrapa ses mains et les maintint contre son dos, l'empêchant de trop bouger.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu...?**

Le jeune Paladin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il sentit son armure être retiré et il se retrouva avec seulement ses vêtements. Il était rarement dans ce simple attirail lorsqu'il se trouvait si loin du camp. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à enfin demander à Viktor ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, mais celui-ci parla le premier.

 **-Ne dis pas un mot, Théo. Je veux uniquement entendre des explications de ta part. Le reste, je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre, supplier, crier, insulter ou quoique ce soit d'autre.**

L'Aventurier était certain que jamais il ne supplierait quelqu'un. Et il ne comprenait pas ce que le plus vieux avait l'intention de faire, en tout cas il n'allait pas arrêter d'essayer de se libérer de son emprise.

- **Arrête Viktor!**

Dès qu'il finit son ordre, il sentit l'autre bouger et soudain, une douleur aux fesses le brûla. Un cri de surprise lui échappa et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'inquisiteur lui avait mit la fessée. Il n'osa rien dire, bien trop choqué. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait fait ça mais bon, la dernière fois remontait à quand il avait 10 ans. Viktor sembla satisfait de son silence puisqu'il ne refit pas son geste.

 **-Dès que tu seras prêt à te confier, j'arrêterai et je te laisserai partir. Mais en attendant, puisque tu as décidé de te comporter comme un gamin, je te traiterai comme tel.**

Théo sentit un autre coup frapper son postérieur, il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui avait changé chez lui, c'était bien trop... effrayant. Les coups continuèrent et le jeune inquisiteur ne réagissait presque plus, s'y habituant. L'autre homme finit donc par arrêter. Il soupira de nouveau avant de reprendre la parole.

- **Est-ce que tu vas me le dire maintenant?**

 **-Non.** Répondit l'Aventurier sans hésitation. Peut-être que Viktor allait renoncer, qu'il en avait déjà marre.

 **-Tu me déçois beaucoup, Théo.**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire. J'ai jamais voulu te rendre fier tu sais, je m'en fiche de ton opinion. Tu n'es rien pour moi, et surtout tu n'es pas mon père alors arrête de faire comme si c'était le cas.**

Il était évident qu'il cherchait délibérément à le blesser. Et il aurait probablement dû éviter.

 **-Je vois.** Répondit simplement Viktor. Sa main glissa sur le pantalon de son protégé qu'il abaissa avant de faire de même avec son sous-vêtement. Théo sentit le froid mordre sa peau et il frissonna, ne pouvant pas du tout bouger et s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire encore plus humilier. Mais il était évident qu'il avait énormément énervé l'autre inquisiteur qui abattit violemment sa main contre la peau blanche du jeune homme qui devint rouge. Son visage aussi devint rouge d'ailleurs. Il avait horriblement honte et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser des petits cris de douleur lui échapper. Viktor frappait fort après tout et il se rappellerait longtemps de la douleur de ses coups. La trace de la main du plus vieux finit par se voir sur la peau de Théo qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'étouffer ses cris, fermant les yeux pour mieux supporter la douleur qui devenait en vérité petit à petit insupportable. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes d'une fessée incessante, Viktor s'arrêta enfin.

- **Toujours pas décidé à tout me dire?** Demanda t-il.

- **Je... Je peux pas...** Répondit faiblement Théo, ayant peur de ce que sa réponse allait amener. La main, de celui qui le maintenait toujours allongé contre ses genoux, s'abattit encore sur son derrière.

- **S'il te plaît Viktor... Arrête...**

 **-Je t'ai dis que je ne veux pas entendre de supplication.**

Nouveau coup. Des larmes de douleur étaient sur le point de couler des yeux du plus jeune qui sentait sa peau lui brûler. Il n'avait pas ressentit une douleur si forte et si... personnelle depuis bien longtemps. Il se sentait tellement faible, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin face à Viktor. Et peut-être qu'à ses yeux, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il devrait peut-être tout lui dire... Peut-être qu'après tout c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais si il lui disait, l'autre serait tellement déçu de lui, il le détesterait, le rejetterait, voir le tuerait. Il ne voulait pas de tout ça. Jamais.

Les coups s'étaient arrêtés et le silence régnait à présent. Aucun des deux ne disait quelque chose et seule la respiration forte et saccadée de Théo pouvait être entendue. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le plus vieux redresse l'autre afin qu'il soit correctement assis sur ses genoux, toujours à moitié nu cela dit. Mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis actuellement, et Viktor l'avait déjà vu nu des milliers de fois de toute façon. Ses fesses le brûlait encore mais il tenta de l'ignorer, soulagé de ne plus être forcé de les avoir exposés à la figure paternel qui le regardait désormais droit dans les yeux. Viktor passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune inquisiteur, l'autre étant placé autour de sa taille afin de le maintenir assis sur lui. La main qui se trouvait dans ses cheveux vint essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de l'attirer contre lui, le forçant dans une étreinte. Théo resta cependant impassible, encore un peu choqué par tout ce qui était arrivé. Le câlin dura assez longtemps et le plus jeune des deux finit par entourer l'autre de ses bras, le serrant très fort. Il avait envie de se confier, de tout dire, d'abandonner la résistance, mais il ne pouvait pas... Il aurait tellement aimé.

Toute sa force d'esprit disparut en sentant Viktor lui caresser patiemment le dos et il se mit à sangloter faiblement contre l'épaule de l'inquisiteur.

- **Tout va bien, fils, je suis là.** Murmura avec une étrange douceur ce dernier. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur de Théo qui se sentait déjà énormément coupable. Il aurait préféré mourir sous cette montagne, après tout, ça aurait facilité les choses. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position puis Théo finit par se calmer et il sécha du mieux qu'il put ses larmes. Viktor lui caressa une dernière fois la joue avant de lui remettre ses vêtements, l'habillant comme si il était encore un enfant.

 **-J'espère que tu as compris le message et que tu me diras bientôt ce qui ne va pas. C'est très important que je le sache vite.** Annonça le plus vieux.

 **-Je sais...** Répondit faiblement Théo, la tête baissé. Il releva ensuite la tête et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'autre.

- **Merci de veiller sur moi.** Murmura t-il à l'oreille de Viktor avant de remettre tout seul son armure et de retourner vers le campement, ne se sentant plus le courage de continuer à regarder l'autre homme dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'il retourna au camp, personne ne fit une remarque à propos de ses yeux rougis, ils ne lui demandèrent pas non plus où il était passé, ni pourquoi. Il savait cependant que bientôt il allait devoir donner des explications à tous ses amis sur sa nouvelle nature.

 _Mais il n'était pas encore prêt._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous êtes pas choqués :3 koeur koeur


End file.
